Sebuah keberhasilan
by Plekie's Pen
Summary: patrick yang kecapek-an karena terlalu banyak mengikuti kursus jadi disayangkan...


_Summary : Patrick rajin ikut kursus, jadinya kecapek-an deh…._

_Pairing : Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star._

_MUNGKIN OOC, tapi seruuuuuu…..(masa sih?) silahkan membaca yaaaaa….. ada pesan tersirat loh….!_

_Punten yaaa Pak Stephen Hillenburg_

_I HOPE U ENJOY IT….._

SEBUAH KEBERHASILAN

Semester ini ialah semester dimana saatnya siswa sekolah mengemudi melaksanakan Ujian Mengemudi. Patrick, siswa yang terpintar di kelasnya. Akhir ini, Patrick meminta kepada orang tua agar ia mengikuti banyak kursus, agar dapat masuk ke sekolah lanjutan yang ia inginkan. Orang tua Patrick sudah menasehatinya, tetapi Patrick tetap memaksa. Sehingga Patrick sekarang memiliki jadwal kursus yang padat.

Patrick mempunyai sahabat yang bernama Spongebob. Kini Spongebob 1 kelas dengan Patrick. Spongebob dikenal pintar karena selalu masuk 10 besar. Spongebob tak mengikuti kursus. Ia belajar sendiri. Tak terasa kini sudah bulan keempat semester 2. Pendaftaran sekolah lanjutan sudah dimulai. " Anak-anak, SEKOLAH MENGEMUDI LANJUTAN telah membuka pendaftaran, bagi yang ingin mendaftar silahkan ke SEKOLAH MENGEMUDI LANJUTAN untuk mengambil formulir yang diambil oleh orang tua. " Ibu Puff berkata . Informasi tersebut memanggilku**. **Batin Spongebob & Patrick. (SEKOLAH MENGEMUDI LANJUTAN ialah satu-satunya sekolah lanjutan negeri di Bikini Bottom.)

Di waktu istirahat…

"spons, kamu ingin masuk SEKOLAH MENGEMUDI LANJUTAN kan?. " Tanya Patrick. " iya kamu juga ingin kan ? nanti orang tua kita daftar bersama saja !. " jawab Spongebob. " oke deh.. nanti aku beritahu Ibuku."

Hari pendaftaran pun tiba. Orang tua Spongebob dan Patrick mendaftar bersama. " Wah.. Spongebob dan Patrick satu putaran tes. " kata Ibu Spongebob. "Iya.. Alhamdullillah.." jawab Ibu Patrick. Sementara Di sekolah, " Bulan depan kalian UJIAN MENGEMUDI ayo perbanyak belajar."

Hari pelaksanaan tes masuk pun tiba. " Aduh takut nih… " ucap Patrick. "Insya Allah kita bisa. Kita kan sudah berusaha & berdo'a. " jawab Spongebob. Tes dilaksanakan selama 1 hari yang di UJIAN MENGEMUDI kan. Selama pelaksanaan tes, Patrick merasa lelah dan penat karena jadwal kursus yang padat. Sehingga itu membuat pikiran Patrick tidak terfokus saat mengerjakan tes. Sedangkan Spongebob merasa serius dan menikmati tes . 3 hari berlalu Meninggalkan mereka tinggal menunggu saja hasil tesnya yang akan diumumkan 2 minggu lagi di SEKOLAH MENGEMUDI masing-masing. Jujur saja, mereka menunggu hari itu.

Kemudian hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tiba, yaitu hari dimana akan diumumkan nya hasil tes masuk SEKOLAH MENGEMUDI LANJUTAN. Mereka berangkat ke sekolah dengan semangat. Seluruh siswa yang mendaftar ke SEKOLAH MENGEMUDI LANJUTAN, langsung berkumpul di aula untuk menerima hasil tes. Tibalah waktu diumumkannya, beberapa orang dari teman telah menerima hasilnya, kebanyakan dari mereka berbahagia. Kemudian.." PATRICK STAR" Ibu Puff memanggil. " Ayo Patrick… " batin Spongebob. Patrick dengan penuh keyakinan menerima hasil tersebut. Patrick yakin akan hasilnya karena ia mengikuti banyak bimbel sampai lelah. Patrick beranjak dari ruangan aulia SEKOLAH MENGEMUDI . Di luar banyak orang tua yang menunggu. Termasuk orang tua Spongebob dan Patrick. Hasil tes itu memanggil-manggil kami. Kemudian guru memanggil nama "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS" Spongebob dengan yakin mengambil hasil tes tersebut dan segera keluar aula untuk menemui ibu dan Patrick. Spongebob lihat dari kejauhan, Patrick sedang dalam pelukan ibunya sambil menangis dan bermuka pucat bagai mayat. dan menuju pagar sekolah. Spongebob segera mengejar Patrick yang hendak pulang, tetapi dilarang oleh sang ibu. " Sudah, kita Tanya hasil tes Patrick nanti saja ya.." ucap ibu. " Iya bu..semoga Patrick di terima.." jawab Spongebob.

Begitu Spongebob membuka hasil tes miliknya, tertulis "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS DITERIMA SEBAGAI SISWA SEKOLAH MENGEMUDI LANJUTAN" betapa bahagianya Spongebob dan kedua orang tua nya. Memang Spongebob anak tunggal, dan anak emas keluarganya.

Besoknya ia masuk sekolah karena ada latihan perpisahan. Spongebob tak melihat kehadiran Patrick. Sepulang sekolah, Spongebob ke rumah Patrick. Setelah di perbolehkan masuk, Spongebob segera masuk ke kamar Patrick. Patrick menceritakan semuanya ke sahabatnya. Spongebob terkejut setengah mati mendengar hasil tes Patrick. "Sabar ya.. Patrick.. kamu pintar kok, kamu selalu menjadi juara kelas."Ucap Spongebob. Patrick tidak di terima di Sekolah Mengemudi Lanjutan, karena ia terlalu banyak mengikuti kursus sehingga kelelahan saat mengerjakan tes. Ia sedih sehingga hari ini tidak masuk sekolah.

Kemudian Patrick memasuki sekolah mengemudi swasta. Walaupun mereka berbeda sekolah, mereka tetap bersahabat baik. Dan Patrick pun kini tidak mengikuti banyak kursus lagi.

Maaf banget ya … fic nya aneh ya… maklumlah fic pertama saya….

Saya masih sangat butuh saran dan dukungan dari semua kalangan…

Minta do'a dan dukungannya ya biar suksess !

Saya suka spongebob dari dulu…

Mungkin OOC ya?

Ah , yaaa ada bonusnya nih….

**BONUS**

**Pas jaman-jamannya banyak tukang tahu bulat…**

Risahaa : jajan yuk?

Cland's : yuk!

Devnhad : pengen beli tahu kotak ih…. (sepertinya dia bercanda…dgn nada polos)

Nonnivo : tahu kotak memangnya ada ya?

Moon 4 : lah, semua tahu kan awalnya bentuknya kotak..

Nonnivo : iyaa ya…. Gak sadar ,. Abisnya lagi musim tahu bulat jadi kepikirannya tahu bulat teruss….

Lathniwa : dasar….. wkwkwk

Devnhad : percaya aja …..

Bonusnya maaf ya klo anehhh…. ^-^


End file.
